Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls
Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls is the second episode of season one of Grojband. It is the second episode overall. This episode was created by Todd Kauffman and Matt Thornton. The episode aired on Cartoon Network on June 10, 2013. This episode is often mistaken for the first episode being that it was the first episode to air on televison. However, the episode Smash Up Terby is actually the first episode because it was the pilot episode and the first episode that was ever made. Synopsis Grojband wants to go to the drive in where a famous star named Cherry Grapestain will be at so they can play their band in front of her and get noticed, but they run into some trouble along the way with Trina not allowing them in because they don't have cherry red tickets. Plot Corey and his band are playing in their garage when they hear noises of screaming girls out there. Kin goes to see them so they can welecome their adoring fans while Kon thinks of them as them being their future selves behind there. When Kin opens the garage door, it turns out to be Kate and Allie, dropping Kon's spirits. Corey, believing that they are screaming for them which they always do, tries to get them settled into a line for their autographs when he finds out that their cheering isn't for him, but for a new star who thev'e moved on to known as Cherry Grapestain. After Kate and Allie explaining who she is and what she does to them, Corey gets motivated to get their band noticed by her so they can become famous along with her. Laney asks Corey how Cherry can be the next big thing if he just now found out that she existed. Corey explains how he thinks that the best part of any movie is the trailer and that he thinks his band should be in Cherry's next movie trailer. They tail Cherry by following her bleats deducing that just like any celebrity, she would bleat her every location. The first place to go to was at the stoplight where Cherry's limousine was stopped at. Grojband comes out of a manhole however just when they are about to play, the light turns green and Cherry drove off, leaving them in a pile of dust. Kin gets another bleat from her saying that Cherry is stopping by Belchees to get some food. They all rush over to Belchees. Grojband stuffed themselves inside of the drive though window and when she drove up to them, they tried to play a song but they could not reach or play their instruments right because they were all cooped up in the small cramped window. Kon gives Cherry her order and she drives off again. They get another bleat from her saying that she's at the carwash. As Cherry's limo is entering the carwash, Grojband appears on the hood of it where they try again to play but immediately they get sprayed with soap and water, dried, and then waxed. By the time they come out the other end all of their hair now sticks up. The hood of Cherry's limo suddenly opens up, launching them off the hood of the car. Later back at the garage, Corey thought of a plan to get the lyrics. He talked to Nick and told him that it would be a good idea for him to go out with Cherry. Nick told him he already had that in mind and that he also had enough tickets for them to go. Corey rejected the offer because he already had a crazy plan that just might work, and that plan was to sneak into the movie theater dressed as snacks and a delivery man. The costumes were terrible but surprisingly enough for Trina to let them in. They set up the stage getting it ready for them to play on it, Trina delivered the snacks to Cherry but she didn't even get to meet her. Then Nick Mallory went into there and she lost him to a superstar. This sent Trina into her diary mode and then Corey got the lyrics and played them for the audience. Then Cherry came out riding on Nick's motorbike with her as the hottest couple in Peaceville. Cherry rejected the song to have in her movie but Corey didn't care. He said things about fame that would go to your head and that they were better off without it. He closed the garage door and ended the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin Minor Roles *Nick Mallory *Cherry Grapestain *Kate Persky *Allie Day *Mina Beff (Cameo) *Mayor Mellow (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Tuba Tim (Non-Speaking Cameo) Songs *Cherry Cherry Running Gags Diary Mode *Anger Diary Mode Corey's Moral *Corey explains that getting fame would go to your head, and they were better off without it. Fourth Wall Jokes *Trina broke the fourth wall in this episode. When Mina asked if she could have the other ticket, Trina said that she wasn't in the episode. *Trina called Mina on the phone and Mina told her that she wasn't in the episode. Trivia *This episode reveals that Laney has a crush on Corey. *The sign on the entrance to the movie theater read "CHERRY CRAPESTAIN" There must have not been enough paper letters to spell this out so they used an upside down V as the first "A" in Grapesatin and the number 1 as the "I" in Grapestain. *This episode reveals what the inside of Mina's house looks like. It showed her bedroom with a green floor and a bed with a yellow bed sheet. *This episode has the longest title of all the episodes in the series. *This is the first time Kate and Allie developed a fandom for another celebrity over Grojband. The second occasion of this was in the episode "Girl Fest," where they liked Candy Jams better than Grojband. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on the popular film "Cloudy with a Chance of Meat Balls". *Bleater is an obvious parody on Twitter. Episode Connections *Tuba Tim was seen playing a more major role in the episode "Inn Err Face." *This movie same movie from this episode was seen again in the episode "Soulin' Down the Road." Trina was also shown to still be working as the cashier for the movie theater. *The soda costume that Corey wore in this episode was seen again being worn by Mayor Mellow in the episode "Pop Goes the Bubble." *Corey "sees red" again in the episode "Girl Fest." *A picture from this episode was seen again in the episode. "Curse of the Metrognome." Errors *When Kate and Allie were showing Corey the poster of Cherry, the hair on the back of his hair was missing. *There's one sentence which Nick Mallory doesn't speak in the third person. When Corey approaches Nick about Cherry he says: "A hottie in a limo threw them at me." Production Notes *This episode was originally going to be called "Cloudy with a Chance." *This episode is often mistaken for the first episode because it was the first episode to air on TV. However, "Smash Up Terby" is actually the first episode because it was the pilot and Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton sold the show with it. Gallery CWACOMB.1.jpg Grojband hears knocking.jpg CWACOMB.2.jpg CWACOMB.3.jpg CWACOMB.4.jpg It's just Kate and allie.jpg CWACOMB.6.jpg Meet and greet time.png image Unknown on what's missing with this picture.jpg The biggest parade in Peaceville.jpg Gathering around in CWACOMB.jpg CWACOMB.7.jpg CWACOMB.8.jpg CWACOMB.9.jpg CWACOMB.10.jpg CWACOMB.11.jpg CWACOMB.12.jpg CWACOMB.13.jpg CWACOMB.14.jpg CWACOMB.15.jpg CWACOMB.16.jpg CWACOMB.17.jpg CWACOMB.18.jpg CWACOMB.19.jpg Corey's first Laney shush.jpg CWACOMB.20.jpg CWACOMB.21.jpg CWACOMB.22.jpg Corey talks about ... MOVIES!!!.jpg CWACOMB.23.jpg CWACOMB.24.jpg CWACOMB.25.jpg CWACOMB.26.jpg CWACOMB.27.jpg Cherry Grapestain's the new flavor.png CWACOMB.29.jpg CWACOMB.28.jpg Trina and a Cherry red ticket p.jpg Cherry red ticket.jpg Trina yaking the ticket out of Corey's hands.jpg CWACOMB.30.jpg Mina telling Trina about guys and Cherry Grapestain.jpg CWACOMB.31.jpg Trina is scared of her boyfriend Nick.jpg CWACOMB.32.jpg CWACOMB.33.jpg Mina ain't in this darn ol' episode ... episodapop.jpg Mina leaving th episode.jpg CWACOMB.34.jpg Mellow and Tim.jpg Laney loves Corey.jpg Corey Head Rubs Laney.png Lovestruck laney.jpg Cherry goes to McDonalds.jpg Instrument no reach.jpg Kon gives Cherry's limo driver the order.jpg Grojband in the car wash.jpg Laney is Canada's Maple Leaf.png Corey motivates Laney.jpg Give up? Surrender? Back down?.jpg Hit Cherry.jpg Cherry opening.jpg Candy bar Laney.jpg Corey's gasping for air.jpg Ideal soda Corey.jpg Wicked soda Corey.jpg The VIPits.jpg Trina doesn't get a chance to meet Cherry.jpg Mirror faced Trina.jpg Soda Core and Trina.jpg Corey and Trina.png CWACOMB Diary Mode.jpg Candy Laney freak out.jpg the audience is leaving.jpg By the power of rock.jpg Hot Dog Kin, Popcorn Kon, and Candy Laney.jpg GROJBAND UNITE!!!.jpg Corey sees red.jpg Corey sing born.jpg ALL MESSED UP!!!.jpg How did that movie kick back in the second we finished our awesome tune? Magic?.jpg And future Kin and Kon save the day.jpg Kate and Allie's faith in Grojband gets restored.jpg Kate and Allie love Grojband again.jpg Cherry's limo.jpg Cherry likes the play.jpg 300px-GROJBAND_FUTURE_KIN&KON.jpg CWACOMB.35.jpg CWACOMB.36.jpg CWACOMB.37.jpg CWACOMB.38.jpg CWACOMB.39.jpg CWACOMB.40.jpg CWACOMB.41.jpg CWACOMB.42.jpg LOL TRASNSITION.jpg CWACOMB.43.jpg CWACOMB.44.jpg CWACOMB.45.jpg CWACOMB.46.jpg CWACOMB.47.jpg CWACOMB.48.jpg CWACOMB.49.jpg CWACOMB.50.jpg CWACOMB.51.jpg CWACOMB.52.jpg CWACOMB.53.jpg CWACOMB.54.jpg CWACOMB.55.jpg CWACOMB.56.jpg CWACOMB.57.jpg CWACOMB.58.jpg CWACOMB.59.jpg CWACOMB.60.jpg CWACOMB.61.jpg CWACOMB.62.jpg Ticketless Old Lady.jpg Ticketless Old Lady ... DIES!!!.jpg Ticketless Old Lady burns in Hell.jpg The candy crap car pulls up.jpg Well Hello Nick Mallory.jpg BEATRAYAL!!!.jpg RRRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!.jpg Depressed Kon.jpg IN YO FACE!!!.jpg Laney wants Corey to get in her face.jpg Corey tells her that that's a bit weird.jpg The Spotlight shines on Corey so he can tell the moral he learned from all of this nonsense.jpg Corey tells his little moral.jpg The future selves of Kin and Kon are there.jpg The end of Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls.jpg Trina calls for Mina here now.jpg Mina reminds Trina that she's not in the episode.jpg Trina starts to go a bit bonk.jpg Trina SCREECHES in nutzo caraziness.jpg Trina's tubed in the episode.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Renamed Category:Retitled Episodes